


Morning After

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught mid escape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's in the middle of leaving Gai's apartment after an enjoyable night, when Kurenai and Asuma catch him on the way out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Morning After

Well, this was embarrassing.

Half way out of the window to Gai’s apartment and Kakashi can already hear laughter from the apartment next door. Not an uncommon experience, since there were other people living in the building.

The real problem arose when he decided to try and jump off Gai’s balcony towards the street, only to see Asuma and Kurenai hanging over the edge of Kurenai’s balcony next door, staring directly at him.

He scrambled to grab the railing, no longer confident in his ability not to faceplant against the pavement below when he tripped over his own two feet. 

This was definitely the worst. Somewhere up there with the day he rammed his face into Gai’s butt, and the time Minato-sensei caught him staring at Gai while he was training.

“Morning, Kakashi,” Asuma has a smug look on his face as he waves towards him, his laughter only getting louder as he watches the copy ninja scramble back onto the balcony. “Did you have a good night?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Huffing, he turned his eyes away from the pair, somehow convincing himself that if he didn’t see them they weren’t actually there. “I just stopped by Gai’s quickly for some breakfast. He offered to cook and I wasn't going to turn down free food.”

That was a good lie, right?

“Mmmhmmm,” The smirk on Kurenai’s face spells trouble for him. “Tell me Kakashi, did breakfast happen to be a naked beefcake?”

It was not a good lie.

It was a terrible lie.

He was screwed.

“Kakashi?” And in walks the only thing that could make this whole scene just a little bit worse. With the most beautiful smile, and a head full of the messiest hair seen to man.

Messy hair that Kakashi was quite proud to say he had been the cause of. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud in front of Kurenai and Asuma.

“I thought you were going to get a change of clothes?” He loved Gai, he really did, but the man never knew when to keep his mouth shut. “Is everything al-oh, good morning Kurenai. Asuma.”

There’s a loud ‘thud’ caused by Asuma falling over laughing as soon as Gai came into view. Kurenai wasn’t much better in the reactions department, slapping a hand over her mouth and turning her back to the both of them.

Well, there was one good thing about being caught red handed.

“I think i’ll wait to get a change of clothes,” he smirked, grabbing a fist full of Gai’s bright green spandex and pulling him into a hard kiss.

He’s not sure what Kurenai and Asuma’s reactions to that are, or if they even see it. All he knows is that Gai tastes like coffee and eggs and it is simultaneously disgusting and the most amazing thing he has ever tasted in his life.


End file.
